


Об огнестрельных ранениях и русских анекдотах

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русские шутки смешные. По крайней мере, Илья так думает. Наполеон не согласен, а Габи больше волнует пуля в его ноге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об огнестрельных ранениях и русских анекдотах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bullet Wounds and Russian Anecdotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763549) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



Кровавый след тянется из машины по снегу через крыльцо и весь дом до самой ванной. Габи старается не смотреть на кровь, пока ищет аптечку. Слишком много.   
\- Как он? – спрашивает она, вернувшись, и осторожно заглядывает в дверь. Наполеон на полу, прислоненный к ванной, Илья стоит рядом на коленях и разматывает на скорую руку сделанную повязку на его бедре.   
\- Жить он будет. Но пулю нужно вынуть.   
\- Он вообще-то отлично слышит тебя, - рычит сквозь зубы Наполеон.  
Габи проскальзывает в ванную, ставит аптечку на крышку унитаза.   
\- Обезболивающих нет, - сообщает она, и выражение лица Наполеона становится еще более несчастным.   
\- Я не хочу этого слышать.   
\- Впрочем, есть это, - Габи держит бутылку водки, найденную за шкафом. Илья берет ее, щедро плещет на рану, а затем вкладывает в руку Наполеону.   
\- Выпей, ковбой.  
Наполеон был бледен еще до того, как Илья решил залить открытую рану крепким алкоголем. Теперь лицо его решительно посерело, а дышит он медленно и старательно, словно очень стараясь не потерять сознание. По настоянию Ильи Наполеон все же делает глоток и морщится.  
\- Это подло, - жалуется он.  
Илья пожимает плечами и отбирает бутылку.   
\- Польская, - и отхлебывает сам.  
\- Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты не пил, пока достаешь пулю из моей ноги.  
\- А я и не достаю пулю из твоей ноги, - говорит Илья и садится на пол. Подтягивает к себе Наполеона, усаживает повыше, стараясь не беспокоить больную ногу, и кивает на Габи. – Она вот достает.   
\- А, - Наполеон изгибает бровь. – Мисс Теллер, надеюсь, с людьми у вас получается не хуже, чем с машинами.  
Пока они препирались, Габи нашла необходимые инструменты.   
\- Автомобили обычно не так сильно кровоточат, - говорит она. – Но я постараюсь.  
На самом деле не то чтобы у них есть выбор. У Ильи после недавнего побега до сих пор от ярости руки трясутся. Он справляется, держит гнев в узде, но этого мало для импровизированной операции в ванной комнате явочной квартиры.   
Довольно быстро становится понятно, что будет нелегко. Пуля чудом промахнулась мимо основных кровеносных сосудов, но засела глубоко в мышце, под неудобным углом, а еще от крови все скользкое. Габи теряет захват щипцами, и Наполеон каждый раз корчится от боли.   
Он непривычно молчалив и только кусает губы – наверное, потому что или так, или будет орать.  
\- Лежи спокойно, - умоляет Габи его в третий раз, когда упрямая пуля снова ускользает из захвата, а Наполеон весь напрягается, пытаясь отдернуться от источника боли.  
Наполеон, тяжело дыша, откидывается на плечо Илье и закрывает глаза.   
\- Куда подевалась эта водка?   
Они делают короткий перерыв. Илья дает Наполеону отпить немного из бутылки и устраивает его между своими ногами, чтобы удержать на месте. Габи смывает кровь с рук и возвращается к работе. Так становится проще – ей лучше видно, что делать, а Наполеон не может сильно вертеться. Ему все равно непросто – он весь покрылся холодным потом и выглядит не очень.  
Пуля постепенно выходит, но медленно, и все опять залито кровью. Габи садится на корточки.   
\- Мне нужно снова это очистить. Наполеон, мне заранее жаль.  
На этот раз после заливания ноги водкой Наполеон окончательно обмякает в руках Ильи. Тот бьет его по щекам и не сказать, чтобы нежно.  
\- Не отключайся, ковбой. Спать рано.  
Единственным ответом служит нечленораздельное бормотание. Илья прижимает пальцы к его шее, а когда встречается взглядом с Габи поверх головы Наполеона, выглядит встревоженным.   
\- Пульс неважный.  
Ему надо бы в больницу, чтобы его ногу не кромсал на полу ванной автомеханик, но сейчас это не вариант. Их база далеко, а за каждым медицинским учреждением здесь наверняка следят. Габи снова берет щипцы.   
\- Илья, говори с ним. Не давай отключаться.  
Она помнит тот экспромт об Испанской лестнице – Илья если хочет, вполне может сочинять на ходу.   
\- Историю, анекдот, что угодно.  
\- Нет, - стонет Наполеон. – Только не русские шутки. Вы не можете так со мной поступить.  
Илья отбрасывает с его лба влажные волосы с мягкостью, которую обычно приберегает для Габи.   
\- Русские шутки смешные.  
\- Они ужасны, - Наполеон открывает глаза. Взгляд затуманен, но он старается прийти в себя.   
Илья задумчиво отхлебывает водки и говорит:   
\- Женщина заходит в магазин и спрашивает: «У вас мясо есть?».  
Наполеон морщит лоб.   
\- О господи, ты что, правда собираешься рассказать анекдот? Габи, останови его, мне и так больно.  
\- Сказал же, русские шутки смешные. Теперь слушай. Женщина заходит в магазин и спрашивает: « У вас мясо есть?». Продавец качает головой и говорит: «Нет, сегодня мяса нет». «Хорошо, - говорит женщина. – А молоко есть?». Продавец снова качает головой и говорит: «Нет, это мясной магазин. Магазин, в котором нет молока, на другой стороне улицы».  
Это смешно, особенно когда слышишь от Ильи, и Габи не может сдержать улыбку. Наполеон стонет и запрокидывает голову.   
\- Ужас.   
\- Есть еще один. Что вы делаете, если водка мешает работе?  
Наполеон мотает головой.   
\- Остановись, пожалуйста.  
\- Бросаете работу, конечно.   
\- Это пытка.  
\- А знаешь, что такое обмен мнениями?  
\- Я тебя не слушаю.  
\- Это когда ты входишь в кабинет начальника со своим мнением, а выходишь с его.  
Габи вытягивает шею, захватывает пулю получше и тянет. Наконец все получается, и она выходит с неприятным звуком. Из раны струйкой течет кровь, Габи хватает полотенце и с силой прижимает к ноге. Наполеон сцепляет зубы и крепко зажмуривается.   
\- Черт.  
\- Прости, прости. Нужно остановить кровотечение.   
\- А, это? Это ничего. Я об ужасных шутках большевика.  
Его голос дрожит, голова то и дело норовит упасть на плечо Илье, а они еще не закончили.  
\- Хорошо, потому что мне еще швы нужно наложить.  
Наполеон закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.   
\- Еще водки, пожалуйста, - просит он.   
Илья вынужден обхватить своей ладонью руку Наполеона, чтобы помочь ему отхлебнуть обезболивающего. Габи пока вдевает нитку в иголку и стерилизует ее. Когда она готова шить, глаза Наполеона блестят от алкоголя не меньше, чем от боли.  
Когда Габи делает первый прокол, Илья забирает бутылку и делает глоток.  
\- Так вот, ковбой. Мужчина приходит в КГБ, чтобы сообщить об украденном попугае…


End file.
